


Year of the Wolf

by chee



Series: Yearly Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chee/pseuds/chee
Summary: A werewolf takes a liking to Hannibal after he feeds him scraps of human flesh, however Will is oblivious to their monthly relationship.





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be a very short fic, cause I got that long fic that I need to update HAH...I have it mostly written, but...been putting off editing.........ANYWAYS, i wrote this in the meantime.
> 
> uhm also, this fic is not gonna have any werewolf!will/hannibal. im not into that. might have will/hannibal human smut tho ;)

It had started with a kill and a car accident.

Driving back to his home with the remains of a rather rude computer repair man boxed up in his cooler, Hannibal was in a rather well mood. The full moon was high in the sky and the forest surrounding the outskirts of the Baltimore, Maryland placed him in a serene and calm mood. But, even with the full moon's light and his car lights on its brightest setting, Hannibal wasn't quick enough to slam on his breaks as a dark figure ran across the road.

He had hit the large dark figure, his car swerving from the impact to be perpendicular on the road. Dazed, Hannibal rises from the crashed remains of his car and he flicks on his flashlight option on his cellphone. He wonders over to the creature he had hit, fully expecting a deer, perhaps a mountain lion.

The large wolf that lifts its head and stares blankly at the man before him was something Hannibal didn’t expect. Especially as the wolf rose and its half human build towered above Hannibal with a snarl, as if it was nearly a little inconvenienced that the beast was hit by a car.

There was quite a lot of things that Hannibal had lived and experienced but facing down a supernatural creature was certainly not one of those things. He watches as the werewolf settles back onto four legs, still nearly tall as Hannibal even on all fours and freezes as the werewolf begins to sniff the man, regarding him.

Hannibal looks into the werewolf’s eyes, registering the intelligence still within the beast. Whoever the werewolf was when the full moon wasn’t full, was still there inside the beast - perhaps not conscious but there was enough intelligence that the creature didn't immediate want to kill Hannibal.

The werewolf was, however, still interested in the scent of meat it was currently flaring its nose over. It turns his gaze to the car's trunk where the remains of the man is currently settled in an icy cooler.

"You're hungry," Hannibal says simply as he slowly puts his hands up in the air, the werewolf registering it as an offer of surrender and it sits back on its haunches. Then, Hannibal backs up towards his car trunk. He pops it open with the beep of the car keys and keeps his eyes on the werewolf as he pulls out one of the organs stored in the cooler. The werewolf’s ears perk up as it scents the air, and as Hannibal offers the organ slowly placing it onto the pavement of the road – it’s quickly gobbled up and swallowed by the beast – and is now wagging its tail and following Hannibal to his trunk for more tasty treats.

Hannibal takes out the other prime cuts from the cooler, offering them to the werewolf as an apology for hitting it with the car and well, hoping that the wolf doesn’t eat him instead. It seems to work, as the werewolf swallows the last of the computer repair man and wags its tail as it disappears into the darkness of the forest, fully satiated from its savage hunger.

Escaping death, Hannibal turns his attention to the wrecked form of his Bentley and sighs. Lost his meal, lost his car, and now must deal with the fact that oh yeah – werewolves exist.

* * *

 

The werewolf had escaped its chains, Will regards as he wakes up naked in the basement of his house without the shackles and chains around his wrists and legs. 

He sighs, fully aware that the hunger that usually comes with waking up was gone. Will freezes as he grimaces, the thought that the wolf escaping and chowing down on some woodland creature - or worse human - surfacing in his mind. Where-ever the creature went, it was at least nice enough to come back home, and it certainly didn't leave a mess on his body as he stares down at his naked flesh. Dirty only with leaves and dirt, not gore and blood.

His pack of dogs all regard him as he ascend the stairs, grabbing a pair of boxers and a shirt that he had placed outside the basement door. They all wag their tails as their master has returned in full human form.

After a quick shower, Will flicks on his cellphone as he starts to prep the dog food, looking for any signs of animalistic murder in the vicinity of his home. The beast inside him couldn't get too far in a night after-all. There was only one rather brutal kill last night, which made Will's heart skip a beat, only to realize that the kill was done by the work of a killer with surgical precision rather than 42 sharp canine teeth. 

The werewolf inside of him must've rummaged through trash cans, Will concludes, shrugging away last night's escape as a rare fluke and moves on with his life until the next full moon cycle.


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf returns for more food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos literally are my life blood, if you like please leave one so i know to keep writing more <3
> 
> not beta'd all mistakes are mine. constructive criticism is welcome on any and all fics of mine thanks :)

Normality settles quickly into Hannibal's life once more, the encounter with the werewolf fading to a memory that was captured in numerous drawings of his. He purchases a new car instead of bothering to repair the remains of the old Bentley and returns to his work as a psychiatrist.

There is fondness for the memory of the hungry werewolf with its human eyes, intelligence reflecting back, some remains of humanity still within the beast that it didn't wish to kill Hannibal. Hannibal smiles as he thinks about the human inside the werewolf, not wanting to kill, but the werewolf saw a loophole in the human's demands. 

The wolf isn't allowed to kill humans, but nothing was ever said about not _eating_ them.

Even though the experience wasn't bound to happen again, Hannibal did make sure to drive down that same road on the next full moon with a few remains of human flesh on him just in case. He had waited thirty minutes in the spot where the accident had happened last time, only to find himself alone aside from the sporadic cars passing his parked vehicle.

Hannibal solemnly returns home, placing the cuts back into the refrigerator and storing the cooler away for the next kill. He makes his way towards his backyard storage, opening the backdoor to be immediately jumped by the furry creature. He is sure there is fur all over his suit now, but that had little importance now as the werewolf had returned back to _him_.

The werewolf quickly turns his attention to the cooler in Hannibal's hands, retreating back to his four legged stance as he sniffs it. Hannibal just stares down at the furry beast, nearly dumbfounded that the creature had somehow made its way into the suburbs of Baltimore without being caught. "How?" He asks, but the beast has no response. He just sits there on his haunches, his tail wagging, his tongue lolling out as he blinks at Hannibal - wordlessly demanding more of the human flesh that he was fed last time.

 _Never feed a stray_ , Hannibal thinks. “You want more, don’t you? You have a taste for it, like myself,” Hannibal says to the werewolf, which responds with a wag of its large tail and a flop of its large drooling tongue. It was almost fully dog like in how the werewolf reacted, but there was a very obvious human side to the creature as it rises once more and tries to follow Hannibal inside his home, its furry human-like abs and strong hands grasping the door frame.

“No,” Hannibal simply replies, and the beast quickly settles back onto the patio on all fours. “I’ll bring it to you.”

The cuts that were - only moments ago - placed back into the fridge were quickly scarfed down. There was admiration, as Hannibal watches as the werewolf quickly eats his fill. If the human inside was open to the idea of killing humans, this creature was beautifully made for it. His claws were nearly as long as Hannibal's fingers and even though his muscles were covered in a full brown coat they easily were shown as the werewolf gracefully moves around the tiny backyard.

It yawns up at Hannibal, wanting to go inside for a nap as the cooler weather has begun to set in. With no way to allow the large werewolf into his home without the many expensive things in his house breaking or worse - be covered in dog hair - Hannibal simply made himself a cup of coffee and settled into one of the patio chairs. He reads as the werewolf lays beside him, and Hannibal is more than happy to have such an exquisite creature by his side. A rarity to have a werewolf that could easily kill him if it wasn't for the human inside resisting, rather than some fussy purebred dog.

The werewolf only stays for another hour before its head perks up at the position of the moon, and without even looking back towards Hannibal in gratitude for the meal, it quickly scales over Hannibal's wall and disappears off into the darkness. Hannibal sets his book down as he watches all of this, wondering where his werewolf was heading of to.

* * *

 

 

Once more, Will wakes up in the basement, full and satiated and rested. 

It was, compared to the early days of his shifting, completely different. He felt _good,_ refreshed, even with sore muscles from the shift _._

With no reports of death or animal maulings in his area, Will once more shrugs and doesn't bother to try to fix the situation of his wolf escaping. Whatever his wolf was up to, it seemed to be on his best behavior. The werewolf had seemed to fallen asleep instead of roaming around for hours trying to scrounge up food, leaving Will without wasting the entire day to catch up on sleep that he missed. Maybe it had just wanted freedom instead of being locked up inside a basement, and perhaps this good behavior should be awarded with no locks or shackles.

Fully refreshed and in good spirits, Will spends his day fishing, creating new lures, and even catches up on fixing the boat motor that had been laying out on his floor for months - postponed over and over again due to the Ripper resurfacing.

And resurfaced he has, as Will eventually settles into bed at the end of the day, looking over another new article from Freddie Lounds. He sits up in shock as he stares down at the photo that Lounds had snuck: a man on all fours, mutilated to look as if he was a wolf. There was three other dead bodies surround the wolf-man: completely naked and mauled to death. If it wasn't for the fact that the wolf-man was the embodiment of the Ripper, it would have looked like another killer had made an appearance. But this much was clear: The Ripper was aware that the FBI was aware of his sounders of three, and decided to mock their knowledge with the story of the three little pigs.

Will scoffs, seeing that much already through a crappy image that Lounds took. He checks his cellphone, wincing that this had happened on the two days that Will requested off, and finds a massive amount of voice mails that Jack had left him over the course of the day.

Will sighs, while his wolf seemed to be on his best behavior now, the Ripper sure wasn't.

 


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal names his werewolf, but werewolf Will is not too happy about being called the wrong name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHH i love werewolf will so much im glad y'all like him too. he's just a perfect werewolf with his scruffy lumberjack look and pile of dogs.
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos, i appreciate it. :)
> 
> i dont know if there is a willow st anywhere in baltimore near hannibal's house, i dont really care either. it's fiction. :)))))

It was the next murder that brought Will to the realization that the Ripper wasn't mocking the FBI of their knowledge of his tendency to kill in threes with the last tableau. The serial killer had found a new obsession and it was stories with wolves and werewolves, something that Will never thought the Ripper would be so into given his proclivities for much higher art recreations. Recreating children's fables seemed beneath him, but as Will stares at the dead corpse of another corpse mutilated into a wolf and a dead woman in a red hood it was clear that the Ripper was very much so capable of recreating them.

"He's got a new obsession," Will provides.

Jack scoffs, "yeah, we figured as much, Will. What else do you see?"

Will shrugs, staring at the new murder before him. It was done the day before the full moon, organs removed, and the wolf-man imagery seemed to point at one thing: the ripper knew about werewolves. Perhaps he was a werewolf? Feeding his beast while consciously, so that his kills were controlled and elevated to high art rather than just brutal and savage kills. There was no way he could tell Jack his theory that the Ripper was a werewolf, so he settles on a half-truth: "perhaps he's eating them."

That seems to grab Jack's attention, and his boss once more turns to stare at the murders before him. Recounting the surgical precision of all the organs and human parts removed. "So we've got a cannibal on our hands."

With his boss satisfied, Will turns and starts out the door. While he had never bothered to search out the werewolf who had turned him all those years ago, it seemed that there weren't many werewolves in his immediate vicinity...well, none at all actually. The only other werewolf he had met was the one who nearly mauled him to death, and even then it wasn't exactly something he _remembers_. There has always been that urge to form a pack, his collection of strays quickly filling that hole the werewolf needed. It seemed that they were social creatures, needing each other...perhaps this was the Ripper trying to communicate to others that they aren't alone? he wonders.

* * *

"I have some left overs that I wondered if you'd like to try, Ganymede," Hannibal says as he lays down a plate full of rather beautiful food. He's wearing a much thicker and warmer coat now, and places an older used blanket he doesn't mind getting dirty onto the floor where the werewolf laid beside him last time - hoping that the creature would stay beside him even as the night grew colder.

The werewolf quickly swallows it down, giving Hannibal an odd look before barfing it back up all over Hannibal's patio. 

Even though Hannibal has dealt with a lot of bodily fluids in his murders, seeing his food being gagged back up and onto his floor was still...well, Hannibal wasn't pleased. "Not a fan of cow, Ganymede?"

Another strangely human expression grows over the werewolves face, if it were capable of proper grimacing that would be the closet that his more animalistic features showed. Hannibal cleans up the mess on the patio, and comes back out with another plate.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hannibal replies, placing the new plate onto the floor. This time with raw human flesh that the wolf properly scents first before quickly devouring the meat. The human stays down in the wolf's belly, and the werewolf's expression turns to one of relaxation and enjoyment as it lays down next to Hannibal's patio set. It seems as if the beast had made this a routine as much as Hannibal has.

It was indeed the human flesh that the werewolf was after, and not just the meat in general. Even though the first meal was gagged back up, Hannibal took pride in the fact that his werewolf wanted and desired the human meat, and could differentiate it even though it seemed the meat didn't stay long in his mouth to taste it before he quickly swallows it down.

He takes another cup of coffee and another book out and reads as the werewolf rests beside him. It was when Hannibal called him 'Ganymede' once more that the werewolf stood up and _barked_ at him. Although a bark wasn't exactly the right wording coming from such a large beast, and Hannibal was quick to get the message from the werewolf. Ganymede was _not_ his name and he certainly didn't want to be called by it.

"Then what is your name?" Hannibal asks, knowing that if this werewolf can understand the concept of naming then he must have some concept of the who the human was inside him.

Hannibal simply gets a rather annoyed huff in response as the werewolf settles back onto the blanket. "If you're capable of this much understanding and communication, I'm sure that you're smart enough to convey your name to me."

It sits back up, staring back at Hannibal with a level of annoyance Hannibal thought was not capable through the limited amount of expressive muscles in the beasts face. The werewolf stands then, looking about the patio, and instead of trying to convey his name to Hannibal in a more civilized approach, he simply raises his back legs and pisses all over Hannibal's garden with vegetables grown from the remains of his kills. 

"Mature," Hannibal replies, annoyed that he'll have to get rid of some of the vegetables now covered in the beast's waste. He simply just asked for the beast's name, was the creature that offended?

Yes, seemed to be the answer to that as the werewolf purposely kicks over one of his garden pots and scales over the wall, disappearing into the darkness. The insinuation that he wasn't smart must've ticked him off.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was so enamored with the fussy creature and for the fact that the werewolf could easily kill him if Hannibal attempted to do such a stupid thing as attack him, this werewolf would certainly be placed on his menu. 

Hannibal sighs, placing his reading glasses on top of the book he was reading and wonders if the werewolf would be back next month. Maybe the wolf truly didn't know his human's name? Perhaps there was more of a disconnect between the two than Hannibal previously assumed. A sore point for the creature, maybe, that he got a bit upset about.

He was about to stand up and retreat back into the warmth of his home when he hears a rustle and scratch of the werewolf scaling the fence once more. 

It returns with a street signed ripped off from the pole. The werewolf throws it at Hannibal's feet, sitting back down and covers the "low" of "Willow Street" with its massive paw.

Hannibal smiles, "so it's Will then?"

The werewolf doesn't nod, it just simply kicks away the sign having finished its use for it and settles back onto the blanket. Hannibal doesn't immediately sit down beside him on his patio chair, however, and Will huffs out a quieter bark demanding it.

"You're a rather fussy thing," Hannibal replies, doing as he's told and sits back down at his patio chair. "It's getting cold out here, Will. I didn't want to stay out here much longer." 

The werewolf snuggles up closer to his legs then, a way of telling him 'too fucking bad', sharing their warmth instead as Will falls back asleep.

He begins to contemplate how he could possibly get the werewolf inside his home, there would definitely be snow fall soon in December and while it was a bit better to have Will's warmth on his cold feet he couldn't stay out here in the snow and he felt as though Will didn't want to either.

Will leaves once more when the moon's position was at the same spot it was the last time, however this time Will looks back in a look of gratitude - perhaps even a little apology for pissing on Hannibal's plants in his little outburst - before running back off into the darkness. Hannibal smiles, nearly fridged to the bone but nonetheless happy to have spent the time with the intelligent beast. He grabs the sign for Willow Street before returning to the warmth of his home, and smiles fondly that the creature was smart enough to communicate its name to him. He places the street sign upon his bookshelf, delighted to have some more physical memory of the wolf he has grown fond for.

As he looks upon the street sign, he wonders if he could even get a last name next time, and find the whereabouts of the human.


	4. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's around Christmas time that the full moon rises, Hannibal wants to get the werewolf - and the human inside - a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm imagining like a husky or german shepard for werewolf will, but like 1000% amplified, if you're ever interacted with one of those breeds...my god...fussy things. they WILL tell you whats up and they WILL smack you with their paw if you dont listen to their demands. i love them.
> 
> i got no beta, all mistakes are mine.

"I'm worried about Will," Jack explains to Alana as they walk through the Quantico campus, hot coffees in hand, large warm coats on their bodies as snow gently falls.

Alana takes a sip, "you and me both. What's going on?"

Jack replies, "I wanted you to be his psychiatrist, make sure I don't break him."

"Oh heavens no, I couldn't do that. I'm his friend and I'd like to keep it that way...why are you worried that you'll break him?" Alana asks.

Verifying that there was no one around them as he discusses the on-goings of an open case, he tells her, "the recent Ripper murder, the one emulating the Boy Who Cried Wolf?" Alana nods, she knows enough about it from the news. Jack continues, "Will said that the Ripper must be a werewolf...you know in one of those moods he gets into when he reads the evidence."

Laughing, Alana takes another sip of the coffee, enjoying the warmth on her gloved hands, "I know Will isn't known for his jokes, but I'm pretty sure he's joking. Nothing to worry about."

"You weren't there when he said it. I know when someone is joking, even if it is someone as odd as Will Graham, he wasn't joking. I think I'm breaking him with all this pressure he's under. We got the Ripper and the Shrike going on at the same time and then he has to run back and lecture on the topic. Between the Ripper getting a new obsession and the stress Will is under..."

She frowns, "look, I'm sure he's fine. But I'll find a psychiatrist that I believe would be great for Will. Whether or not you can get him to go, that's on you."

Satisfied, the two say their good bye's and part ways. Alana was right, getting Will to willingly go to a psychiatrist would be an issue...perhaps bringing the psychiatrist to him would be better? Jack frowns as he formulates a plan, the best way to approach Will, and hopefully get him the help he needs without booting him off the case.

* * *

 

Christmas was not a holiday that Hannibal celebrated, the typical image of a nuclear family and a Christmas tree was not something that he had ever desired nor wanted. He used to give out Christmas cards to the nurses on his staff and later to his secretary before she “quit”, but that was the extent of his celebration.

Now? As he sketches the werewolf relaxed and dozing by the warmth of the fireplace, and the gentle fall of snow outside, he can understand the appeal of it all.

For the first time, he wanted to give a gift on Christmas. Not out of a sense of obligation as a boss but as…whatever he and Will were. To call himself the master and him a dog wouldn’t be correct as Will got his way more often then not - and he certainly wasn't a dog, as Hannibal recalls Will getting quite worked up after Hannibal said as such when he had opened the door for him earlier in the night. Will was the master here, and Hannibal was the servant, and he found that he didn’t mind that role reversal when it came to the werewolf. 

No, he looked forward to these once a month nightly visits. He enjoyed sharing his kill with another that appreciated and knew it was human, and actively desired more. Hannibal enjoys being able to talk out loud to Will, knowing that at some level he understands what he is saying, being able to talk about his kills, his annoyances from work, without the guise of his person-suit like when he speaks with Bedelia. It was therapeutic for him, and wondered if this was the reason why people adopt animals.

Will, however, wasn't an animal. There was a human inside of the beast, and Hannibal wanted more. He wanted to know the human inside the sleeping beast laying on his rug. Wanted to send him a message.

But he didn’t want to scare the human off, didn’t want the human to try and stop these nightly visits that he looked forward to every full moon. Hannibal looks down at the drawing he has created, capturing the beautiful form of the wolf before him on paper, and he smiles.

* * *

 

In the basement, Will rolls over and notices something hard against his back. Still groggy from waking up, he sits up and slowly touches an extremely loose rope around his chest.

He tugs at it, pulling whatever was tied to his back forward and stares at it: a long cylinder tube. The sort that holds posters and paintings for shipment.

Still naked, confused, he opens it and unravels the paper inside.

Will freezes as he looks upon the drawing of his wolf form. Calm, serene, sleeping in front of a fireplace…in someone’s _house_. Someone who has been keeping him as some sort of pet?

Fuck, he thinks, no wonder his wolf has been on his best behavior lately. Someone was taking care of him during his shifts, feeding him, letting him sleep in their house.

He looks for anything else, a name, contact information, but all he could gleam about this person was that they could draw and had a crap ton of sculptures on the fireplace shelf.

How long has his wolf been doing this? Going to someone, exposing the very nature of werewolves, risking everything by coming to a human that he could easily kill…and yet, as he stares down at the drawn form of the werewolf that has plagued him for nearly five years now, whoever this human was...they didn’t care.

They welcomed him into their home.

For the first time since becoming a werewolf, Will was confused more than ever. Who could possibly welcome such a creature into their home?

 


	5. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doubles down on keeping his wolf inside the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your reactions they make my day thank you <33  
> all mistakes are mine i don't have a beta
> 
> format is a bit different cause its throughout the month and not just specifically on the full moon. if you dont like this format let me know i'll try something different.

**Waning Crescent**

Jack wonders around Hannibal's office, taking the large space. He had been Alana’s recommendation, and after Jack’s own small amount of research, Dr. Hannibal Lecter seemed to be a good fit for his special agent.

"It sounds as if you are investigating me," Hannibal concludes after Jack sums up his credentials, thumbing the scalpel hidden in his hand.

He laughs, “no, no, you were a recommendation from Dr. Bloom.”

The scalpel in Hannibal’s hand finds its rightful place back onto his desk, and Hannibal starts forward and motions for Jack to sit, “a recommendation for you?”

“For one of my special agents.”

“Special?”

Jack nods, taking the seat that was offered, “Will Graham has tried to become an agent, but has assumed a teaching post at Quantico.”

Hannibal sits across from him, with no reaction to the name, “and why, I must ask, does the FBI need a psychiatrist for a teacher?”

“He consults on the field and he’s very good at it. However recently, he has been saying some odd things, I’m worried that the amount of work and the sort of work he experiences might be breaking him.”

Hannibal nods, taking this information in. He wasn’t particularly interested in taking in more patients and being so close to the FBI was a danger, but he offers up his business card instead, “I’ll have a meeting with him, he can reach me here to set up an appointment.”

Jack takes it, but smiles awkwardly, “I was thinking of a different approach.”

* * *

 

**Waning Gibbous**

Between the Minnesota Shrike and the Chesapeake Ripper, it appears that Will couldn’t catch a break.

This one, however, seemed to be a response to the Ripper’s recent kills, as Will examines the murder scene.

“It’s the Ripper,” Brian says once more, annoyed that Will wasn’t agreeing with him. “Look, it’s another dude that looks like a wolf and he's emulating a fairy tale.”

Jimmy, while convinced that it was the Ripper as well was a little confused over what fairy tale _this_ one was supposed to be. “What kind of fairy tale is this?”

“The Wolf and the Seven Kids,” Beverly responds, “not a well known one…”

“No kidding, this is gruesome.”

“Most of them were, they’ve been changed up a bit over the years,” Beverly turns her attention back to the rock in her hand. Looking it over for any sign of prints.

Will finally gets a word in, “the Ripper was idolizing the wolf. Every single one of his kills had the humans, or pigs, as the rightful victim with the wolf towering over them. This one? It’s just the wolf, defeated.”

Beside the dead corpse of the wolf-man stands a strung up woman who was positioned to still look alive, in her hands she carries scissors and a rock in the other, her facial features disfigured to look as if she were some mutated goat.

Then Will looks over the dead corpse of the wolf-man, an imitation of the garbage photos that Freddie Lounds had placed on her website. The intestines and stomach were replaced with a wide variety of rocks, so organs were taken leading to the wrong idea that this was the Ripper, however Will could see through the imitation and see the new killer’s design.

“Whoever this is, he’s sending a message back to the Ripper.”

Annoyed, Brian sighs, “and what message would that be?”

“That he’ll kill the werewolf that the Ripper is so enamored with.”

All three of the crime scene investigators turn to stare at Jack, a knowing grimace on his face that Will has once again mentioned _werewolves_ as if they were real.

* * *

 

**Waxing Crescent**

Why he had agreed to this, he doesn’t know. Something in that moment of having conversation with Jack Crawford he had been roped into an ambush psychological profile session.

He takes a sip of coffee that had been offered to him, not wanting to be rude, and stares at the case board to the right of him. It was of the Minnesota Shrike, although he could only recognize a couple of the girl’s faces having been in the news.

The door opens behind him, Will Graham steps forward and stops when he recognizes the new person sitting there at Jack Crawford’s desk. He ignores the other person, not bothering to greet him as he takes his seat.

“Will,” Jack states simply.

“You’ll have to make this quick I have another lecture I need to prepare for.”

“Quickness depends on what you’ve got on the Shrike.”

Will sighs, avoiding both of their eyes, “he’s still faceless to me, I don’t know what he is.”

There is a scent to Will that grabs Hannibal’s attention, something familiar in the undertones beneath the shitty body wash and after-shave. He hardly listens as Will and Jack go back and forth as he watches Will, taking the other man in.

“Tasteless,” Will says in response to Jack's comment about Freddie Lounds posting photos of their ongoing cases online.

“Do you have a problem with taste?”

“My thoughts are often not tasty.”

Hannibal could see why Jack was worried, Will’s demeanor easily reflected himself back at him. Practiced enough that he wouldn't, yes, but Will couldn’t turn off his pure empathy in the way he mimicked Hannibal’s cadence and speech pattern back at him.

The man was indeed peculiar, especially with that scent that seems so familiar, and the way he averts eye contact only seemed to pique his interest more.

* * *

 

**Waxing Gibbous**

Will opens the hotel door still wearing his pajamas, sporting nothing but a very tight t-shirt and an even tighter pair of boxers.

Hannibal steps forward, offering him breakfast and explains how Jack is away for the day.

“This is good,” Will says as he grabs another spoonful of sausage and egg. “You made this?”

“I make most of my meals, I’m very careful about what I put in my body,” Hannibal explains. He watches as Will eats, once again taking in Will’s scent.

It’s far more natural now that he has taken Will off guard and hadn't yet showered or shaved. It’s when Will doesn’t avert his gaze and directly looks into Hannibal’s eyes for a brief second that the scent finally clicks for Hannibal.

This human Will was his werewolf Will.

The coincidence that this Will was both the FBI special agent in charge of capturing the Ripper - among other killers - and also the werewolf that he had hit with his car only a few months ago was amazing. He had finally met the human, and yet there seemed to be no recognition on Will's part. Were the two beings that separated in their minds? 

He takes notice of how quickly Will eats it, much like the werewolf form of his would if the creature was capable of using silverware, "you may have mine if you'd like? You seem rather hungry," Hannibal states with amusement.

Will blinks then, now noticing how he was all but shoveling the food down and meekly looks away, "sorry. No, I'm fine."

Even in the car as they head to a scrapyard, Hannibal couldn't stop staring at the human. The features were all there now that he had placed the familiarity, his eyes particularly...even though his wolf form they were a different more yellow color and the pupils were far more dilated, he could see the wolf within the human. 

And Will was beautiful both as a werewolf and a human. Will catches him staring on the ride to the Hobb's residence, "why do you keep staring at me?"

"I apologize, I didn't mean-"

Will parks the car outside the home, slightly annoyed and was about to open his mouth to tell Hannibal were he could stick it when Hobbs bursts out of the front door and throws his bleeding wife out onto the front patio.

Swiftly, Will is already out and barging through the front door before Hannibal closed the passenger side door. Hannibal slowly follows the same path Will took, looking upon the now-dead body of the wife and then wonders inside.

He sees Will shooting Hobbs down. Then, Will collapsing to the floor to save the bleeding girl's life. And he softly smiles as he looks upon Will: the same creature who once a month could maul Hannibal to death with one scratch was shaking and jittery as he tried to hold up the girl's head and stop the bleeding.

Hannibal settles beside Will, calmly placing his strong hands around the girl's throat and holds her up. He stares into Will's eyes, wild, unfocused.

A man who's never killed before now.

* * *

 

**Full Moon**

However the werewolf was getting out, Will hoped that he couldn’t with the new locks in place. He messes with the expensive lock, an electronic pad hidden within a panel of the wall so that the werewolf couldn’t rip it off like he had done with the padlocks before.

And if the werewolf smashed it? Well, it would be trapped, and the door wouldn’t open...there was no way that beast was getting out tonight. Will had his cellphone in another corner of the room just in case the werewolf did try and smash it in a burst of anger so that he could call someone to get him out.

He hoped that wouldn’t happen as he had yet to make a believable excuse as to why he was trapped in the basement. Naked. But he couldn’t let this beast roam free, couldn’t let whoever was feeding him and housing him be killed just because that person was stupid enough to let a werewolf in their home.

Will latches the large collar - hooked to industrial strength chains that were bolted to the wall - around his neck, extremely loose as a human but would be tight around the werewolf’s neck.

As the full moon rises, his body shifts and grows. The werewolf at its full size pulls and tugs at the collar around his neck, annoyed that his human form had once again shackled him up. He was on his best behavior and unlike his human half at least he kept the promise that he wouldn't kill - yet the human was allowed to? The werewolf pulls and howls in frustrated anger that he had to do this _again_.

Frustrated, the werewolf focuses and strains his body back down into his human form as much as he could. The werewolf looked like Will, yet still with a thin layer of fur, sharp teeth in the human jaw, and yellow eyes and he tugs the collar off and over his neck before relaxing and letting himself shift back into the large beast. He stretches, annoyed that he had to do that once more, and let's himself enjoy being out of the confines of the human flesh.

That enjoyment doesn't last much longer as he wonders about the basement, pushing and pulling on the industrial strength door. The variety of different padlocks and chains that his human half had used were gone and yet the door still wouldn't open. 

Growling and angry that he couldn't see the human that he has grown rather fond of, he prowls around the basement in a bored circle. He shouldn't have let that human put that thing on his back, he should've torn it off before he got back home. Whatever was on it made Will lock him back up. And fuck, was he hungry...

For Hannibal, as he waited and waited in the snowy coldness of his back patio for the werewolf to come, it seemed as though the drawing he had sent was still too much for Will. Or perhaps the other killer had made good on his promise, he thinks as he stares down at the article written by Freddie Lounds on his tablet screen. Would he wake up the following day to find Will dead?

With disappointment, Hannibal clicks the patio light off as he retreats back inside, it was getting late and it was around this time that the wolf would always return home. Needing to get sleep himself, Hannibal readies himself for bed, hoping that when morning comes Will will answer his phone call.


	6. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's wolf gets a wee bit impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half way mark :) 
> 
> comments and kudos are great and tell me to keep updating this, its mostly written all out but i've expanded it a bit. not beta all mistakes are mine and constructive criticism is welcome. :)

The past month since the last full moon had been rather busy, with Abigail, work and dealing with the murders all blurring together, and the two appointments with Hannibal over the course of the month. One where he was rubber-stamped and returned to the field, the other where he had admitted that he rather liked killing Garrett Jacob Hobbs. He and Hannibal hadn't spoken since he had admitted it, thinking that the man was freaked out that Will had such a darkness inside of him.

There was, and it wasn't just Will's enjoyment of killing a man...no, this one was a much more physical darkness. And he could feel it already scratching beneath the surface to escape.

With everything prepped, his dogs having done their business outside, fed, and enough water to last them for the night, Will starts toward the basement door.

He had about 10 more minutes before he needed to lock himself in, the sun was still up and while the days have slowly been returning to their spring and summer length it was still well before 6:30 that the moon would be up.

Will started to unbuckle his belt when he felt a tremor through his hand, he grasped the door frame with a gasp and tries to hold back as much as he can to get inside the basement.

His wolf, however, wanted _none_ of that.

He was not going to spend another night trapped in the basement with nothing to eat but the shitty raw pieces of animal flesh Will throws down there to keep him occupied. He has gotten the taste for another sort of meat, a far better one, and he didn’t want to go back to be alone with raw cow.

Before the sun set and the moon rose, his wolf awoken and Will was quickly thrown into the unconsciousness of the backseat.

Will’s body grows larger, more muscular, furrier – ripping his clothes before he  had the chance to remove them. His inner white shirt hem was torn, parts of it falling off but parts that were loose enough to stay on were now tight around the muscles. His work slacks, loosened at least from the belt and unbuttoned, stayed on but only barely.

The wolf caught the scent of Hannibal in the air, he was close. Very close, he notices and pushes the front door of Will’s house down.

All of Will’s dogs perk up at the front door being removed, confused they stay put and away from the larger wolf. He doesn’t stay long as he continues to follow the trail of Hannibal’s scent, moving closer and closer to him.

Hannibal pulls up to Will’s property before the moon rose, and parks the car in a hidden area of the tree line. He would be shifting soon and Hannibal is deep in thought, wondering about what sort of locks Will put on the door, how he’d let the wolf out, if the wolf would – suddenly the wolf is there on top of his car's hood staring at him.

Blinking with surprise, Hannibal stares back at Will’s wolf form then to the darkening sky. There was no moon, not yet anyways.

Could he shift before the moon even rose?

Hannibal opens his driver side door, grabbing his cooler full of meat and hands Will one of the human livers that was stored inside.

Will, of course, quickly scarfs it down as Hannibal watches him. His clothes are still on, ripped and straining but nevertheless still on, “did you take your human by surprise, Will?”

Not responding to that question, Will sniffs at the cooler wanting more. “There will be more at home, come…” Hannibal opens the back-passenger door and motions for Will to get into the car. The front seat was pushed down flat and thick blankets were laid out on all the seats to prevent scratches. Will shakes off all the snow on his fur as he climbs off the car's hood - the car quickly bouncing back up from the release of the weight.

Hannibal stands aside as the wolf climbs through the back seat - the car sinking back down once more - and settles until he’s laying in an L shape, his ears perked up and panting as he waits for Hannibal to join him.

They’re on the road toward Hannibal’s home as the full moon finally rises. Beside him, Will enjoys being able to rest for once instead of having to run over to Baltimore to get his food. And Hannibal can’t help but feel amusement that the wolf had shifted before Will could get the clothes off.

It’s when Hannibal and the wolf are once more in his home that Hannibal finally helps Will out of the clothes. With surgical scissors he cuts it where the cloth is tight and removes it in a neat pile. The work slacks are next and a wallet flops out of the pocket when the pants are pulled off.

Will is much too focused on where the food is to care about his human half’s stupid wallet and wonders around Hannibal’s kitchen on all fours. Scenting it.

Hannibal picks up the wallet and starts looking through it. He pulls out Will’s driver’s license and takes in his stoic and emotionless face. Will was gorgeous, and Hannibal savored the moment that they would have another session together. To learn more about the human half as the werewolf wasn't exactly talkative.

He then tugs out various cards, the Bass Pro Shop gift card places a smile on Hannibal’s face and he wonders who had gifted Will such a thing. Alana, perhaps. He sets the wallet off to the side, pocketing Will’s drivers license and wonders over to where Will is currently sitting: in front of his kill basement.

“Ah, would you like to see the gift I have gotten for you?”

The werewolf thumps its tail on the floor in an enthusiastic wag.

Hannibal opens the basement door and follows the beast down.

Inside is a freshly dead corpse - killed only hours ago before Hannibal had gone down to Wolf Trap. Hannibal watches with a fascinated interest as Will pulls apart the dead body and enjoy his freshest meal. He wonders if he'll be able to get the beast to kill, but the creature was intelligent as his human half. He'd see manipulations and lies. But for now, he lets Will pull and rip with his teeth and claws, it was only a matter of time to get Will to embrace both his wolf and his hidden desire to kill. 

If there was enough remains, he'll have to display this one...but as he watches Will consume his fill there most likely would only be enough left over for his garden mulch.

"Good boy," Hannibal says with a smirk.


	7. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will realizes that he's got a sugar daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [pounding on desk] SUGAR DADDY HANNIBAL. SUGAR DADDY HANNIBAL. SUGAR DADDY HANNIBAL.
> 
> not beta'd, constructive criticism is welcome :))
> 
> also, god these chapters got long as hell. would you believe me if i told you the original story was only 1200 words? lmao,,,,,i expanded it a lot.........i hope y'all like it expanded. i wanted to keep it short and simple but omg.....

Will sighs as he stares at the front door that was knocked down from the night before. Last night was, well he couldn’t remember most of it, but the wolf had sprung out earlier than normal. Did he time everything wrong?

Quickly, he gets to work repairing the door as best as he could until he could get to the hardware store to purchase a new one. Something to keep the dogs in, at least. He had found them all scattered about the vicinity of the yard, none of them running too far away.

It made it harder to get to that hardware store as he realized his wallet was missing and spent most of his day off cancelling his cards and ordering a new driver’s license online. At least he took his car keys out of his pocket before his wolf shifted on him…

**Third Quarter**

Within a week everything returned to normal, as normal as consulting on fucked up dead bodies could be, but as he returned home from work the reminder that yes – the wolf was a pet for someone – hit him once more.

A large vertical package now sits at his front door, the sort moving companies send for clothing that can’t be folded. Confused, Will approaches the package and wrestles it indoors before opening it.

As the cardboard packaging is pushed away, he finds an entirely new wardrobe hanging there on the metal bar. A typed note hanging on the center one reading: ‘ _don’t let your wolf destroy these. The contents of your wallet are in the center suit jacket_. _– Your Friend_ ’

His friend? He scoffs, but as he pulls away the plastic covering on the center suit jacket and finds that it’s a highly expensive designer suit it seems that the wolf didn’t pick up a friend. It had picked up a fuckin’ sugar daddy.

“Holy shit,” Will mutters out looking over all the rest of the clothes and finding that they were all designer as well.

And in his size.

He pulls out the center suit jacket and inside the pocket was a new expensive leather wallet. He unfolds it, grimacing at what he was going to find inside…

It was the same contents as he had before the full moon. The exact amount of change, his driver’s license, debit and credit cards…shit even right down to the Bass Pro Shop gift card Alana had given him three Christmas’s ago.

There was an additional business card for a tailor alongside a folded note. Unfolding it was another typed note, lengthier this time: ‘ _Even though I have yet to meet your human form, the measurements in your clothes most likely do not fit you as they should. Perhaps they are too baggy on your body as they remained on your wolf form quite well. Please, see the tailor to get these clothes properly measured. They will do so on my dime, just hand over the business card and they will see to it. I hope to meet you soon, and hopefully not on the full moon. – Your friend_ ’

He places the note and his wallet on the kitchen table and pulls out his whiskey. The hell has the sort of money for designer suits and personal tailors and yet is enamored with a _werewolf_?

Jesus Christ, he thinks as he swallows down the whiskey. What has his wolf gotten into.

**New Moon**

The night at the opera was pleasant at first, until Franklyn showed up during his conversation with someone else. Barging in and introducing his friend Tobias Budge.

He was able to quickly get away from the whole mess and return home. While he was great at socialization, one did need to be alone at times.

Except, it seems, the universe was not cluing in on this as he spots someone waiting at his front door.

As he walks closer, Hannibal realizes that it’s Will Graham waiting for him. He blinks, unsure why the man had decided to show up at his door unannounced and without an appointment.

“Will?”

Will turns to face him, and it was as if time slowed down as Hannibal looks him over: he was wearing the clothes that was gifted to him. Tailored, to fit his body beautifully.

“I can go if I’m bothering y-“

“Not at all, please, come on.”  He takes Will’s coat and places it on the coat rack, ushering him inside the kitchen. “And what do I owe this pleasure, Will?”

Will takes his seat at the kitchen island and watches Hannibal start on some coffee, “there was another killing. Jack still doesn’t…”

“Believe you?”

He nods, “the killer is jealous that the Ripper’s attention is on werewolves. He tried to gift another dead body to him…Jack doesn’t believe it’s the same because it’s not wolf related. I think the killer is trying to redirect the Ripper’s attention to him through his own artistic displays.”

“And do you believe that is working?”

Will scoffs, thanking Hannibal for the coffee with a curt nod and replies, “hard to tell since the kill is too fresh. The Ripper hasn’t responded.”

“You must know the Ripper well enough to have some theories on the matter.”

Hannibal takes a sip of his own coffee as he regards Will deep in thought at he debates with himself to share his thoughts or not, “my own theories shouldn’t matter. It’s the evidence I read.”

“Humor me.”

“I think the Ripper would find this kill tacky…it’s as if the other killer is saying that the Ripper is allowed no other hobbies other than high art. He wants the Ripper to return to his old ways of killing, ones that are based on obscure paintings and classical literature than childish stories.”

Hannibal doesn’t react to this, but Will’s assessment hits it on the head, he then replies: “The Ripper has his muse; this other killer wants to take it away. Do you believe he was successful in that?” There was no way Will could respond truthfully on the matter, he had to have known the werewolf in question was him and there was no way he could admit to this Hannibal. He’s curious how Will will circle around his answer.

Will shrugs in response, “werewolves aren’t real, therefore him being successful or not has little to do with whatever sparked the interest of the Ripper.”

**First Quarter**

Turns out, Will was right. The Ripper disliked the new killer, hated that he wanted him to be confined to a certain theme of only 'high art' and not the stories that were told generation to generation but now referred to as simple fairy tales, and he responded with the corpse equivalent of the middle finger.

It was a woman this time, as the wolf, with her breasts fully exposed as two twins are kneeling below her.

“The hell is this one?” Brian asks a little too bluntly.

Will pauses as he looks upon the scene, then, “it’s the She-Wolf from Rome who raised the twins Romulus and Remus.”

All three of the crime scene investigators turn and stare at Will, their faces all reading confusion.

“It’s not a traditional fairy tale, just a legend…” Will supplies and turns to face Jack.

“So what’s he saying to this other killer, then?” Jack asks.

“It’s a middle finger, pretty much. He’s telling him that he’ll kill in his own design the way he wants to.”

Jack sighs, “meaning?”

“He’s still obsessed with werewolves…except this time he’s chosen a legend where the wolf is the savior of man and not the enemy.”

“So, he’s saying _werewolves_ are good?” There was so much exhaustion in Jack's voice, having to deal with the craziness of werewolves. How Will wished to tell him that they really were real with Jack calling in the white-coats on him.

Will simply shrugs, grabbing his overcoat to deal with the still-cold March air outside the crime scene, “no. He’s just saying he wants this werewolf to be part of his family.”

Exactly as the last words leave his mouth, he stops in his tracks. Why the hell hadn’t he put two and two together before?

The Chesapeake Ripper was the fucker letting him into his home…no wonder the wolf was so excited to _leave_. When a buffet of human meat plucked from the Ripper's own pantry was just waiting for him in the house of the Ripper. Fuck.

“Will?” Jack asks, “you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he manages to get out before he has a full-fledged breakdown in his car later on.

**Full Moon**

As Hannibal pulled up on Will’s home, he spots the werewolf patiently waiting there on the steps of the porch.

Conveniently, the wolf was out. Clothes off. Had Will allowed him this time?

Unlike the last few times, the werewolf made no movement to join Hannibal. Instead it wags its tail as Hannibal nears, stands up, and walks back inside.

When Hannibal doesn’t follow, the wolf pops his head back out of the space where the front door was, and barks at him.

He follows the wolf then, into Will’s home for the first time.

The werewolf settles down on the bed in the middle of the living room, laying on it as if it was a giant dog bed. In the corner by the fireplace was the rest of Will’s pack, nervous because of the stranger in the home but making no movement to counter this as the larger werewolf Will allowed him in.

Will’s wolf form barks at him again and smacks the bed with its large paw.

Awkwardly, Hannibal does as he is ordered and sits beside the wolf, “you do not wish to go to Baltimore with me?”

He’s answered with a quiet bark as Will flops down on the bed, groaning as he playfully bites at the pillows on Will's bed. “You’re tired,” Hannibal continues, looking around Will’s home, “I have some food in the car, I was planning on more at my house but if you want to stay here…”

Hannibal gets a soft sound in agreement.

The werewolf is quick to eat the human parts that Hannibal had brought, but quickly falls asleep afterwards. It was odd to see how a real werewolf acts, so used to the media’s interpretation that they were constantly hungry beasts.

But that was only when they weren’t satiated.

This was what a werewolf, well taken care for, should be. As much as he’d love to see Will in his most violent, that would have to wait until the right moment to strike. Will feeling safe enough that he could sleep while Hannibal was in his home was a great sign of trust, and Hannibal didn’t want to abuse that with overt manipulations. Hannibal smiles as he runs his fingers through Will’s thick coat and wonders about the house.

The man has a lot of books, mostly on crime and psychology, but a few on fishing. He comes across Will’s lures, beautiful pieces of art with real feathers.

It was around the time that Will typically leaves his house that Hannibal realizes that he’s never seen Will shift back. He thinks, briefly, that the man would need privacy for such a thing as the wolf is wearing no clothes now. But, his curiosity overrides that, and grabs one of the books Will owns and reads as he waits for the moon to set.

It was near the sun rise that Hannibal’s attention was pulled to the laptop that was still open on Will’s lure desk. He had thought nothing at the time, but as he stares upon it he realizes that there on the center of the top of the laptop was a webcam. There was tape on there, but it wasn’t on the lense.

Hannibal smirks as he places his book down and settles himself on the chair. He places a finger on the track-pad and watches as the laptop whirs back to life.

Will either hadn’t bothered to lock the laptop or the program for the webcam kept the computer from locking out. Didn’t matter, as he clicks on the saved recordings and promptly deleted them. He then wipes the computer and track-pad down to prevent Will from gathering his prints.

It wasn’t time yet, Hannibal thinks, for them to meet. Not when his human half wasn’t ready.

When he turns back around, it is a very naked and very human Will sleeping on the bed, his lovely form beautifully silhouetted in the morning light. Hannibal wonders over to him, running his fingers through Will's curly brown hair as he had down when it was fur, and smiles. He places the blankets over his form and watches over him for just a moment longer, before he turns around and closes the front door behind him.

It's the start of the car engine that stirs Will awake. Confused and disoriented, he slowly lifts himself up from...his bed. He was tucked into bed - fuck, he thinks, as he suddenly remembers and springs out of the bed and towards the front door.

He swings it open, just in time to see the faint silhouette of a car turn out onto the street and disappear behind the thick trees that line his property. 

Will spins around, the dogs all staring at him with an accusatory glare, and then he wonders over to the computer.

Everything was deleted, crap...Will groans and lays his head on the table with a sigh.

There was, however, one thing out of place as he closes the laptop and looks around his home. There was a book laying there on his nightstand, one that he hardly had any interest in himself...did the Ripper take it out to read during the night? He smirks, hoping that the fucker wasn't wearing gloves and carefully picks up the book and bags it into a Ziplock. 

There _had_ to be prints on it.


	8. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal "finds out" that Will is a werewolf. While werewolf Will seems...to be a fraidy-cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry about the longer break between updates I know I was doing good with like every other day updates there but I finally finished summer semester of school and while I still got work its been a hard time to get this updated. While the story is all written out, I have expanded the plot a lot so I have to write still hahah.
> 
> This chapter is based a lot on my late dog China, loved her a lot even if it was a bit annoying at the time...
> 
> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated, it means a lot to me to know that y'all enjoy this story so I can keep trying to get this thing updated ASAP.
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine and constructive criticism is always welcome! also, i don't know how needle anesthesia works.,...so go easy on me for this.....i took liberties...........

“It’s a partial print,” Beverly replies, looking up from the computer with the finger print she had pulled off the book. “I mean, combined with all your finger prints on it, it was hard to pull a clean one of…whoever the hell you’re trying to look for.” Beverly sighs, “plus I mean, when you hold a book your thumbs are usually on the paper to hold the thing open and its not the best material to pull a print off of. Jimmy probably could do a better job than me since this ain’t my specialty. What’s this about anyways?”

Will takes the book back from her table and nods, “it’s probably nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

She doesn’t look convinced, however, and turns her attention back to the computer, “look, I’ll send you all the information on the print. It being a partial narrows it down but that’s still like…” she scrolls throw the list of people that the computer program lifted, “’bout 1000 people in the New England area alone.”

He accepts this, wanting to go through the list on his own time and not on the BAU’s dime. He did, after all, have his day job teaching FBI trainees.

There was also the added bonus of having therapy sessions with Hannibal now added to his hectic schedule. He didn’t mind, however, going to see the good doctor. Unlike the other therapists he had the displeasure of being examined by, Hannibal was a friendly and great sound board when he’s stuck on a case.

Hannibal is prepping two hot cups of tea in his office as Will wonders about the room, “I think I have the Ripper’s print.”

Too focused on Hannibal’s large library, Will doesn’t notice Hannibal’s brief reaction. Hannibal tenses and asks, trying to sound detached as possible, “the Ripper has been careful for so long, why would he slip up now?”

Will turns around then, starting forward towards the seat as Hannibal hands him a cup of tea with a silver spoon inside to stir the sugar. As Will sits down he explains, “it’s hard to explain. It’s a partial so even if I do somehow match it up with a full print I couldn’t really explain it to the FBI in any sort of terms the-“ as Will touches the silver spoon he hisses from the sudden burn and drops the spoon onto the plush rug.

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asks, setting down his own cup and starting toward Will.

“I’m fine…” Will replies, staring at the spoon shaped burn in his hand. Hannibal takes his hand into his, assessing it as Will tries to tug his hand away with an awkward, “I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Jack was worried about your insistence about werewolves, but now it is rather clear…”

"Werewolves aren't real."

"That burn is, however," Hannibal takes the silver spoon once more into his hand and nearly places is on Will's skin just to prove his point - but Will flinches backwards and is successful this time in taking his hand back. "There are many people who believe themselves to be werewolves, Will, with very little evidence to support their claims."

Will glares at Hannibal, stuck in his chair with Hannibal practically trapping him as he pulls himself closer and takes Will's burnt hand once more into his, "I believe you, Will."

He blinks, "I burn my hand on a silver spoon and your first conclusion is that I'm a werewolf?" He asks, allowing Hannibal to take out his first aid kit - which was something that looked more along the lines of a medical bag that he no longer had use for than anything else - and lets Hannibal tend to the burn on his hand.

"It fits the myth," Hannibal replies.

"And you're not freaking out?"

"Would me freaking out help you?" Will shakes his head. Hannibal continues, "I'm not 'freaking out' because you've been talking about werewolves as if they were real for months now, Will. Every time the Ripper kills, you are here in my office talking in depth about them...I could see why Jack was concerned."

Will stares at him for a moment longer, his hand now being wrapped up in aloe vera bandages, "was the silver spoon on purpose?"

"No," Hannibal replies, staring back into Will's eyes, honest and truthfully it had slipped his mind that werewolves couldn't touch silver and this...this was far too close to Will finding out the truth that Hannibal has known for months now, and has been allowing Will's other half into his home. No, doing this on purpose was a risk and he wished that he had a different flatware set on hand so this hadn't happened. He knows, now, that Will may figure it out...

Will doesn't, or at least he doesn't in the presence of Hannibal. After that revelation, if Hannibal could even call it that when he already knew, Will had seemed to put up a wall between the two. His next therapy session was cancelled and when Hannibal tried to ask why, he hadn’t even received an e-mail back as simple courtesy.

It was rude, Hannibal frowns, for Will to put up distance between them. But Will was not the sort of rude Hannibal wanted to eat, he was the sort that only interested him more.

When the full moon finally rises, even though it was covered in thick dark storm clouds, as Hannibal watches the werewolf pace back and forth on Will's patio with an anxious fear. He’s never seen Will like this, but as another thunder rolls over the werewolf’s anxiety seems to increase tenfold.

The ride back to Baltimore was one full of whimpers, stressed panting, and a general unease that Will seemed as if he was about to jump out of the moving car than just stay put.

How such a beast was scared of thunder and lightning, Hannibal didn’t know, and while he was looking forward to their nightly reunion it had – so far – just irritated him.

Will paces back and forth in his home, trying to get under the sofa in the living room even though the space underneath couldn’t even fit a normal sized dog let alone a werewolf nearly the size of a sedan.

“Will, it’s just thunder,” Hannibal tries to explain, over and over again as he’s nuzzled and pushed and bothered by an anxiety ridden werewolf.

Several times he had tried to read his book by the fireplace, as they had done quietly before, only to have Will’s wet snout push aside his book and the wolf try to _jump into his lap_.

Will didn’t even leave around the time he always did and getting him back into the car was a complete failure as Will refused to go outside into the April showers. While he would never groan or show such annoyance in public, he did groan as Will tried to follow him upstairs, there was only so far Hannibal could be pushed, after all.

It was a failure trying to keep a werewolf downstairs. Baby gates may work for a chihuahua, but Hannibal is all but pushed over as the werewolf bounds up the stairs and finds Hannibal’s bedroom. There was a reluctance to let the werewolf into his home, moving many of his priceless breakables away so that Will couldn’t storm through them…but his bedroom?

Hannibal grimaces as Will jumps on the bed, drool splattering all over his silk linens as his stress from the storm doesn’t abate. Reluctantly Hannibal joins the bed, allowing the werewolf to practically lay on top of him as if he were a furry blanket. Even though he was annoyed at how their night was spent, he allows himself to fall asleep, with Will still awake and panting from the stress of the thunder and lightning still at full force.

Morning, it finally cleared up, as Hannibal slowly realizes that Will hadn’t left at all at night and instead fell asleep on top of him. And shifted back on top of him.

Will was fully naked and fully out like a light with a pool of drool spilling out from his now human-lips and onto Hannibal’s chest. He was absolutely beautiful as Hannibal stares down at Will’s sleeping form. Their night together was stressful, for both of them, but seeing Will so relaxed and laying on top of Hannibal as if they were a couple only made Hannibal smile and think that at least it was worthwhile to see this.

There was, however, no way he could allow Will to wake up now – naked and sleeping in his therapist’s bed. It was not the right moment for them.

So, Hannibal carefully slips out a prepared needle from the nightstand for such moments as needing an alibi from one of his sexual partners and slides the needle into Will’s arm. He presses it down, a small amount of anesthesia to make sure that Will doesn’t awaken too soon.

He tugs blankets around Will, carrying him downstairs, and then into his car with the seats folded up once more.

Hannibal then carries Will to his bed, the dogs behaving around the man who was in their home just a month ago a bit more curious now that their master was unconscious. He looks around the room, interested to see if there were anymore traps Will had set up.

With no traps in sight, Hannibal runs his hands through Will’s hair once more, “perhaps the next full moon will be far more enjoyable for us both…”


	9. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confronts Hannibal. Hannibal confronts the other killer. Will-Wolf confronts Roomba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this up sooner but my grandma passed away over this weekend. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He stares at the fireplace before him, the exact fireplace with the exact décor on top of the mantle that matches the drawing he was gifted months before. It was not hard to put it all together once Hannibal had ‘found out’ what he was and reacted so calmly to it. It was not hard to get Hannibal’s prints off the FBI database and match it to the partial.

He had wanted to test the contents of his stomach the day after the full moon, but it had only turned up with the remains of the pizza he had eaten the evening before the sun set.

Didn’t matter, he thinks, with the folder with the prints in his hands.

Hannibal was the Ripper. The Ripper who had been feeding and housing his wolf. That much is clear as he continues to stare at the fireplace roaring in front of him.

“I want to know what you’re getting out of it,” Will says, not bothering to turn around as he hears Hannibal approach him.

A glass of wine is situated into his hands as Hannibal follows Will’s gaze to the fireplace, “I’m unsure what you’re referring to,” Hannibal replies as he sits down.

“Don’t lie to me,” Will scoffs, only now turning around to face Hannibal in his chair. He takes a sip of wine as he slides the folder with Hannibal’s matching prints to the partial across the coffee table. “It wasn’t hard to piece together after you reacted to me touching that silver as if it were nothing.”

“Companionship,” Hannibal replies. But Will isn’t satisfied with that answer, he rolls his eyes and sits into the chair opposite of Hannibal as if they were in a therapy session instead of confronting the Ripper himself, “is that so hard to believe?”

Will places down the glass of wine onto the coffee table, “when did this start? When did you know I was a werewolf and invited me into your home? December?”

Shaking his head, Hannibal regards him, “I met your wolf-side first. Meeting the human you was a pleasant accident and I had figured it out the second time we met, in your hotel in Minnesota.”

“How?” Will asks, bewildered. "How'd did you meet the wolf in the first place?"

“I hit you with my car.”

The tension in the room disappears then, with the beautiful sound of Will’s laughter. Hannibal can’t help but watch his smile, genuine and real.

“I’m not wearing a wire,” Will replies then, his laughter finally fading away, “if that is why you are keeping your answers vague on the topic of you being the Ripper.”

“And yet you are here, without a wire, and without the full force of the FBI at my doorstep. If you believe that I am that killer, you don’t seem worried at all.”

Will nods his head, finally taking the wine glass back into his hand and takes another sip, “you won’t kill me. You’re obsessed with me.”

“You are a great muse.”

“It’s a mindless beast.”

“Not at all,” Hannibal disagrees, “you’re rather intelligent, even when you are covered in fur that litters my floor.”

“Invest in a Roomba,” Will replies, his voice oozing with sarcasm, but Hannibal can’t help but feel stricken with the man – his terrible rudeness charming on him.

**New Moon**

“Franklyn mentioned that you have the widest selection of cat-gut string available in Baltimore,” Hannibal says, regarding Tobias Budge in front of him.

The shop was rather dark and moody, given the bright sunny day outside, it had seemed to add to the darkness that Tobias was hiding inside. “Indeed, I do,” he replies, motioning for Hannibal to follow him into his show room. “And what instrument will you need the string for?”

“A harpsichord, I’ve been needing it to be restrung.”

When the two are deep into the home, Tobias takes out one of the finest strings and displays it for Hannibal, “I make house calls for installation. Free, with purchase.”

Hannibal nods, looking over the string and cuts to the chase, “are you the one who has been trying to communicate with me through those corpses?”

For a second, Tobias appearance taken aback, unsure of how to respond to the sudden blunt question thrown into his lap - Franklyn must have delivered his message then even if the idiot didn't realize it was on purpose, “depends on if you enjoyed them.”

“I don’t appreciate being told what my art should or shouldn’t look like,” Hannibal says, stepping forward and touches the string in Tobias’s hand, “I’ll take the string, and I will call when I’m available to have it restrung.”

Tobias doesn’t step backwards from Hannibal’s attempt to dominate between the two killers, and instead raises his head and regards Hannibal, “I’ll see you then. Have a good day.”

“Have a good day,” Hannibal coolly replies, turning around without hesitation and leaves the shop – failing to notice the way Tobias pulls away from the sudden sunlight filtering through his store.

**Full Moon**

Will arrives at Hannibal’s home hours before the moon was to rise, taking Hannibal by surprise when he opened the door.

“Thought I’d save us both the time,” Will says, not even bothering for an invitation into Hannibal’s home as he all but pushes his way through.

With the warmer weather, Will simply pulls off the suit jacket and hangs it on Hannibal’s coat rack before turning to face the man once more, “or would you rather I go?”

Hannibal could hardly suppress his smile, “please, stay.”

They’re in the dining room and Hannibal sets down a plate full of cooked and incredibly plated food, “it is rare that I can feed you such food, given you tend to scarf it down raw in your wolf form.” Will takes the fork into his hand, looking over the meal, unsure where to start now that this would be his first fully conscious meal made of human flesh. Hannibal notices as he cuts his own meal below him and responds – still too vague for Will’s liking, “I do hope that you don’t intend to throw this one up. You’ve proven what you’ve needed to prove, and you’ll need the nourishment.”

Will simply glares in responses and pops the meat into his mouth, slowly chewing it and letting the flavor roll over his taste buds. “I told you I’m not wearing a wire, you can cut the vague bullshit.”

“One could never be too careful,” he replies, taking a bite of their food.

As the sun begins to set and the moon begins to rise, Will’s agitation only increases ten-fold. He’s in a strange place, unsure of how to shift in a different home, confused at where to place his clothing. When Hannibal touches his back, a shudder runs through him and Will flinches, pushing himself against the wall. “I apologize Will, it must be getting closer to nightfall. Please, take the guest room.”

“And where is that?” Will nearly growls back, his eyes already beginning to dilate.

“Here, follow me,” Hannibal responds and starts up the stairs. The guest room is beautiful, full of lavish décor and paintings, a large queen-sized bed settled in the middle. Will, however, doesn't give a rats ass about the decor and instead twitches from the wolf trying to escape. “You may get undressed here.”

Will doesn’t even bother to wait for Hannibal to leave as he all but tears off his shirt. He had meant to leave, close the door behind him, and let Will shift in private, but it all happened rather quick as his muscles began to twitch and grow larger. His entire body frame shifting taller, wider, and morphing so that he was more suitable as a quadruped.

The pants don’t even make it off by the time Will had already began to shift, destroying the pants that Hannibal had gifted months ago as it is stretched and torn off his body.

He stares, enamored with how Will’s body changes to accommodate such a large thing.

When Will turns around once more, he’s in his full wolf form, and the once irritated look on his face is replaced with a wag of his tail and Will trying to jump onto Hannibal. “Your mood is rather a quick change as well,” Hannibal says.

The mood quickly changed from positive to negative once more when Will, now downstairs, sees the Roomba across the living room. He barks and growls at it, slapping his large paws onto the ground as he shifts into an attacking stance. The whirring robot was an intruder in this home, a strange addition that wasn't here the last time, and it had spurred Will into a horrible temper.

For Hannibal, it was great thing to have in the two-week span between maid visits to his home.

It was great, for the month that it lasted - as Will was quick to smash the Roomba to bits with his large paw and a bark of aggression towards the thing in Hannibal’s home. He barked again, a warning perhaps for the intruder not to fuck around in _his_ house.

“Will,” Hannibal sighs.

Will releases a softer bark, smashing at the pieces once more before spinning around to regard Hannibal before him.

“You suggested the Roomba on purpose, didn’t you? To spite me.”

The sound coming from the wolf seemed to mimic laughter, in its own wolf-like way, indicating that yes – the human Will had known the wolf would destroy it and purposely suggested it just to annoy Hannibal.

There was no punishment for the destroyed Roomba, only more raw human flesh and a warm fireplace to doze off to. 

The punishment came in the morning, when Will shifts back to his human form in front of Hannibal who was now in the kitchen, prepping ingredients for breakfast. Unlike the last few times Will had shifted back with the werewolf sleeping - and thus him asleep by proxy - the werewolf was well awake as he watched Hannibal cut and dice the fruits and vegetables. 

Hannibal had stopped cutting and watched instead as the werewolf grew irritated, standing and pacing the kitchen, before finally he began to return to his human form.

A very naked. Conscious. Human form.

And so, Will stands there in the kitchen fully naked, with Hannibal staring right at him with his knife in hand before he realizes that his dick was currently on full display - "oh, _fuck,"_ Will mutters out before he all but turns and runs through the nearest door - which was Hannibal's pantry.


	10. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving things along...close to the ending now. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so incredibly difficult to upload due to some massive ass writers block, I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I could not get this thing to just WRITE you know??

When the panic finally subsided, Will huffed out a deep sigh as he stared at the pantry door. Only some light was filtering through the gaps between wall and door, but it was enough for him to realize where he had ran to.

He had never shifted back awake, him coming back from his werewolf form has always been something he wasn’t aware of. It was like waking up from a dream that he couldn’t remember, hazy, sleepy, but this? His heart pounds as he shifts on his feet, the memories of last night still there and not disappearing as they did before.

On the other end of the door, he can hear movement and Hannibal coming closer as some of the light filtering through is blocked by Hannibal’s body. “You ripped your trousers last night,” Hannibal says, his voice slightly muffled through the door. “Among other things that you destroyed.”

A laugh escapes Will as the memory of his wolf destroying Hannibal’s Roomba resurfaces, but it quickly falters as he realizes that he _remembers_ that.

“I have some of my own trousers you may borrow,” Hannibal continues, stepping away from the door. “It will be on the counter.”

Once its quiet on the other end, Will slowly opens the pantry door and quickly grabs the pair of trousers sitting on the counter. Rapidly, he tugs them on, flinching when he hears Hannibal behind him once more. Will spins around, staring accusingly at the other man.

Hannibal, however ignores the stare and returns to the sausage sizzling on the stovetop, “you are welcome to stay for breakfast.”

“I remember everything from last night.”

Hannibal’s head perks up then, “I take that as a sign of improvement.”

“An improvement?” Will scoffs, settling himself down at the kitchen island, watching Hannibal cook the rather simple meal in front of him compared to the one he had eaten last night – but far more complicated than the raw chunks of meat he could remember scarfing down as if he’d never had a meal before.

“The wolf is you, regardless if your human self remembers what your wolf does or not. For your two selves to combine is a sign of improvement.”

Will blinks, looking away, “I still couldn’t control him.”

“And would you let your wolf control you as you are now?”

He turns and stares at Hannibal once more, “no.”

Hannibal nods, placing the food onto two separate plates and places one in front of Will. “Then that is probably why he refuses to fully conjoin with you.” He then settles the other plate besides his guest, and sits next to him. As he regards Will, he stabs a chunk of sausage, “your wolf has calmed down considerably with your allowance to let him roam as he pleases. Perhaps the image of an out of control werewolf is only because the human doesn’t allow his wolf to give into natural urges.”

“Killing people. Like you do.”

“You had every chance to arrest me in this past month since you figured out my identity Will. Don’t redirect your aggression towards ignoring your base desires at me, if you aren’t willing to go through with the threat.”

“Jack wouldn’t believe me.”

Hannibal ignores Will’s attempt to redirect the conversation towards _Jack_ and gets straight to the root of the matter: “you have killed and yet you forbid your wolf to. He is right to be upset at the hypocrisy.”

“It was self-defense.”

“And yet you admitted to me that you enjoyed it.”

Will stands up then, ignoring the food in front of him even though he wants nothing more to consume the human meat currently sitting there in a flavored sausage and egg scramble, “Fuck off, I’m leaving,” Will declares, storming forward and out into the hallway – before remembering that his car keys were in the pants that he had ripped and Hannibal certainly didn’t place the set into these trousers.

Behind him, Hannibal regards him coolly with a smile, dangling his car keys in front of him.

“I’ll make sure to destroy your Ferragamo loafers next,” Will practically growled as he grabs his car keys, storming out of Hannibal’s home as he intended to do.

* * *

 

**Full Moon**

The rest of the month was quiet for Will, the usual string of dead bodies littered all around the east Coast seemed to come to a crawl as he spent most of his days on working on his lectures and working on old evidence on whoever was the man responding to Hannibal’s kills.

For Hannibal, however, the rest of the month wasn’t as quiet. His patients seemed to be on edge, more so than usual, especially Franklyn as the man kept talking about how his friend Tobias seemed to be a psychopath.

Tobias, the man who he had all but scoffed off last month, seemed become more agitated through Franklyn’s words. And when Hannibal opens the door late at night right before the full moon would grace the dark sky, expecting Will, it was Tobias instead.

“Tobias, I wasn’t expecting you.”

The man smiles with politeness, but there’s nothing behind it, “you were expecting Will Graham, of course. Full moon and all.”

Hannibal’s own polite façade falls at the mention of Will, hoping that the man hadn’t done anything to him in the couple of weeks that he had last seen Will at his appointment.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t killed him,” Tobias says, reading Hannibal’s expression with ease, “this is a last warning, of sorts.”

“A last warning?” Hannibal asks, annoyed at the pest before him. “I’m not changing my art simply because you dislike it.”

Tobias scoffs, “it’s not the art. I’ve wanted friendship with you, the only other being I could possibly relate to. And yet, you squander every moment with that mangy beast who’s only good for hosting fleas.”

“And yet, I prefer his fleas to you.”

Anger floods Tobias then, as he steps forward, almost as if he can’t step anymore with the boundary of the door, and his canines extend, “you and I, with the gift of immortality. Power. We could be unstoppable.”

Hannibal steps backwards then, looking over the vampire, and smiles, “have a good night, Tobias. Be careful when you leave, the sun hasn’t fully set.”

The door is slammed right into Tobias’s face then, one that Hannibal realized might not have been a great idea given that Tobias is interested in killing Will in retaliation.

As Hannibal turns around, he realizes that it probably wasn’t the wisest decision to piss off a _vampire_ who had been carrying threats against Will Graham for months. He’ll have to warn Will, perhaps he’d know if any of the myths to kill a vampire are true and they could both get rid of Tobias together.


	11. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown between vampire, werewolf, and human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy ;) 
> 
> no beta, all mistakes are mine. constructive criticism is welcome. :)

Even with the warning that Tobias was a vampire, there was little that Hannibal or Will could do. When Hannibal had told Will when he was no longer in his wolf form the following morning that the man that was responding to the Ripper's kills was a vampire and intended to both do them harm, Will was simply surprised.

While he was a werewolf for the past couple of years, he has never heard or seen a vampire. To him, they simply didn't exist until now and he was as clueless as Hannibal as to what could actually harm him. They had both agreed to stay away from Tobias, to not get the FBI involved due to exposing them to the supernatural would open up a whole new can of worms. After-all, they did have the safety that Tobias wasn't fond of sunlight nor could he enter their houses without permission.

It was a couple days after the sky was full of gloomy storm clouds that Jack Crawford entered Hannibal's office, "have you heard from Will recently?"

Hannibal frowns, immediately his thoughts go to Will and Tobias's promise to kill him. "I haven't."

"He hasn't shown up to work in a few days, hasn't been answering my phone calls." 

"Have you gone to his house in Wolf Trap?" Hannibal asks.

Jack shakes his head, "I was going to, but I stopped here first. Will has gotten rather close to you in the last couple months, so I assumed you might have heard something."

Hannibal nods, secretly delighted that from the outsider's perspective, Will has grown fond of Hannibal. It was all the confirmation that he needed that it wasn't just in Hannibal's own head that Will liked him as well - and not solely the wolf. "I'll go," Hannibal says, "leave all this to me."

Satisfied with that Jack nods, "have him call me when he can, I have another case I need him to look at."

When Jack leaves, Hannibal grabs his coat and immediately leaves his office - he'll have to explain to his patients later why he wasn't there later, right now Will was most likely in danger.

He parks his new Bentley outside of Tobias's string shop, the blinds on the windows all pulled down but the shop was open. Swiftly, Hannibal enters the shop, no customers in sight as he turns the shop sign to read 'closed' and locks the door.

Incredibly unprepared to face a vampire, Hannibal takes in a deep breath, grabs one of the beautifully polished violins and smashes it onto the ground. Sharp wooden shards explode on the floor, and he grabs the sharpest one in time to turn around to see Tobias standing there, with a cool expression on his face.

The vampire smiles as he looks at the impromptu wooden stake in Hannibal's hands, showing his teeth, "come to accept my offer?"

"Where's Will?"

Briefly the vampire looks to the side, in the direction of a door that leads to the basement of his workshop, but quickly returns to look over Hannibal. He begins to circle the human, "gut string must be lean and Will has put on quite a lot of weight recently from your food."

Hannibal scowls, keeping his distance from the vampire as Tobias circles around him, "you want to create werewolf gut string?"

"Yes," Tobias nods, "well, create _again_."

"Again?" Hannibal asks.

"There was another werewolf in this area a few years ago, rare as they are I immediately had to have its gut. When they shift, their internal organs grow four times longer. Imagine the amount of string I was able to procure from that one beast. Imagine my surprise to see another werewolf, twice in one decade. All the years I've been on this Earth I've only met three of them before and that was in a time when us creatures ruled the night."

Now positioned between the vampire and the basement door only a few feet behind him, Hannibal shifts - trying to quickly make the decision. Lunge and attack the vampire now or make a run for the basement and try and get Will out first and have that backup if the stake fails.

As Tobias continues his spiel about wanting to turn Hannibal into a vampire once again, so that they will no longer be lonely, Hannibal makes his move. 

Quickly, he runs and flings the basement door open, running and making his way down the stairs into the dark basement. Along the wall is a rack of drying and processed gut to be converted into string. And on the other end was Will, tied and lulling against the wall with silver chains surrounding his wrist and neck - his flesh burnt from the silver touching him. 

Hannibal, usually the sort who had a fool-proof plan when he made his kills stops as he stares at his Will who was unconscious from both the lack of food, water, and the pain from the silver. He didn't have a key to get Will out of those chains - so he quickly looks around the room for anything that could snap the chains.

Right when Hannibal turns around to look for bolt cutters or anything similar from the string workshop, Tobias punches him in the face - making Hannibal fall to the floor.

His mouth is bleeding and Hannibal wipes it as he stands back up, glaring at the vampire before him. The stake that was once in his hand had scattered along the floor, out of reach for Hannibal to grab.

"Honestly, love makes humans do such stupid things. What _was_ your plan, Hannibal? To run into a room with no other exit?"

"To get Will," Hannibal replies, the punch from the supernatural creature still making his jaw ache profusely, blood still dripping out of his jaw from what he guesses might be a loosened tooth from the punch. 

Tobias just laughs at Hannibal's response, "to get Will...Will..." he walks over to the unconscious body, picking up Will's head from his hair, "the thing about werewolves is that they are absolutely useless when they're human."

Slowly, Will's eyes open - barely conscious - but now woken up from being handled so roughly from the vampire.

"They're only powerful one day out of an entire month. While us vampires? It's forever. Every day, Hannibal, you'll be able to do more than you could have done as a human."

"You're still going on about that?" Hannibal sighs.

Tobias frowns, "how can you prefer such a weak creature -" he yells, pulling up Will to his feet by his hair. "He is nothing but a useless dog."

"He's my friend," Hannibal says, staring into Will's hazy eyes, "and I love him."

Tobias lets go of Will then, wrapping his hands around Hannibal's neck and throws him against the wall. "You won't love him when your sense of smell is sharper than ever and all you can smell is his filth," Tobias says as his sharp teeth descend further and clasp around Hannibal's neck. Without the stake in his hand and being thrown against the wall by a far more powerful creature than him, Hannibal is helpless as Tobias drinks his blood.

Even though his vision is hazy, Will can see Tobias throw Hannibal against the wall. Can watch as Hannibal is helpless as the vampire drinks. He could hear Tobias, could hear him mocking him and his wolf - calling him weak. Calling him nothing but a useless dog only once a month. And, he could hear Hannibal call him his friend, proclaiming his love for him.

Anger flows through Will, anger at wanting to prove Tobias wrong, anger at wanting to save Hannibal from that fuck, and both he and his wolf are - in the first time - one the same page:

Both human and wolf want to tear the ever living shit apart out of Tobias.

Will's hands grow larger, furrier, his human nails growing and thickening into sharp black ones. His facial features grow and elongate, giving way for more room for huge canines that descend from his skull.

As he and his wolf merge into one in his mind, Will is now fully conscious as he shifts - his own thoughts and feelings combining with the far more simple ones of his wolf.

The sounds of him shifting pull the attention of the vampire away from Hannibal, dropping Hannibal's dazed form to the ground as he spins around to face Will, "how-" he yells, shocked and confused. All the werewolves he has encountered, not one of them could shift outside of a full moon. They were useless against him the rest of the month - but as he stares up at the growing height of Will, he realizes that it was him that had made the mistake in his own plan.

Will pulls at the chains as his clothes rip off his body, falling to the ground in ripped bits of cloth as he then tugs at the silver collar surrounding his neck. It singes and burns the fur now all over his body and hands, but as its ripped off and thrown to the ground with a growl. Free from the chains, Will growls, baring his sharp teeth to the vampire.

The vampire blinks, his own teeth nothing compared to the set of incisors within Will's mouth. With little else to do Tobias, grabs Hannibal's body - weak from the blood loss, and holds him against his own body as a hostage. Tobias then cuts a small slit into his wrist, hovering the blood right above Hannibal's own mouth, "move and I'll make him drink my blood."

Will growls, the beast part of his brain overriding any sense to try and formulate a plan and immediately he lunges at Tobias.

Quickly, Tobias shoves his wrist into Hannibal's mouth, his own blood covering the human's before he is tackled to the ground. Will grabs Tobias by his neck, dragging him away from Hannibal as he bites down further, separating the head from his body. Bloodlust consumes Will, finally being able to let go of his prohibitions and kill as nature intended. He claws at the body, pulling apart muscle and bone - "Will," Hannibal gasps out, barely conscious on the floor.

Will turns around then, blood splattered all around his fur into a red matte and remembers what the fuck he was here for in the first place: Hannibal.

The bloodlust begins to fade away, as his body begins to shrink once more to his human size, the fur retreating, but the blood splatter stays on his pink flesh. "Fuck, Hannibal..." Will sits next to Hannibal, his neck practically chewed apart from the vampire's teeth, his skin pale from the blood loss. There's blood all over Hannibal's mouth, "did you swallow any of his blood."

Dazed now, Hannibal just blinks and responds, "I don't know."

"I need to get you to a hospital -"

"You know as well as I do that I'll die of blood loss before that happens," Hannibal shakily smiles, placing his hand on Will's cheek, "you're beautiful like this."

Will holds back a tear, ignoring him, ignoring any possibility that Hannibal would die before he could get help, "let me turn you then."

Hannibal rubs his thumb, smiling, before finally his hand falls away before he could reply to Will's request, loosing consciousness. 

"Hannibal?" Will asks, shaking him before finally placing his finger on his wrist, checking his pulse.

It's barely there, and without knowing if the vampire's blood had made it into his body, Will must make the decision _now:_ to change him into a werewolf without Hannibal's permission or let him die.

He lets his claws grow out, controlling them on his own accord, and he gently cuts into Hannibal's flesh with his nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okeeeeee, cliffhanger sorry.
> 
> tell me what you would personally like with hannibal's situation. i have an ending in mind but i'd like to see what you guys want haha :)


	12. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to one year of Hannibal and Will's relationship. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm sure many of you guys will know what i'm planning to do when ya get to the ending (a lot of people in the last update's comment section hit it on the nail), not saying anything here but like, if you're interested in more please let me know and i'll get a second year fic following their relationship and hannibal's adjustment to his supernatural life going! :)
> 
> oh, and let me know if you want more smutty bits in the possible second part, i was on the fence for this one but decided to keep it T

Slowly, Hannibal wakes up in his own bedroom: it was the same as how he had left it the night before except the curtains were now drawn tight for complete darkness. He’s stiff, in pain as he realizes that his wounds certainly did not heal. They were bandaged up much like a field agent trained in emergency wound care would, not surprising given Will's training both in the police academy and his time in the FBI.

“You’re awake,” Will says as he slowly steps into the room with a glass of water.

“I am,” Hannibal replies.

Will places the glass of water and grabs a bottle of painkillers already on the nightstand and shakes a couple out into his palm, he hands them to Hannibal, a soft smile on his face, “I figured if you were a vampire you might heal up immediately, but I don’t really know anything about vampires to judge that so...”

“Well, I’m certainly thirsty but not for blood,” Hannibal replies, returning the smile as he downs the pills and chases it with the water, “what happened when you were scratched?”

“Healed up eventually, don’t even have the scars from it anymore, but it wasn’t overnight.” Will settles into one of the chairs in Hannibal’s bedroom, relaxing and looking the man over, “I remember everything now.”

Hannibal tries to sit up as best as he can, and Will immediately stands back up to help shove the pillows against his back. But instead of returning to the chair, Will just sits right on Hannibal’s bed, his hands awkwardly twitching on his lap, “you hitting me with your car, all those nights he – I – snuck out to visit you.”

“Ah,” Hannibal nods, “you and your wolf seem to be at peace with each other then.” He watches as Will nods, an acknowledgement that Will had finally accepted that part of him. Looking Will over, he can see that very little has changed, even his smell was similar, nothing at all like Tobias warned about if he did turn into a vampire. Sure, there was that small amount of dog to him, but he had always had that scent given Will lived with a whole pack of them.

Even stronger than the scent of the dogs was the scent of his own cologne and detergent on Will, and that was when it dawned on him that Will was wearing his clothes. Hannibal’s brows tense, confused as to why Will would choose his wardrobe when Hannibal had purchased clothes in Will’s size just in case he shifted and needed them, “why are you wearing my clothes?” Hannibal asks.

Will’s face slowly turns red as he looks down and picks at the button-up shirt and slacks that were definitely not his size, “I was naked…seemed appropriate I wear something.”

“I have clothes for you in the guest bedroom.”

The red on Will’s cheeks deepen, “oh.”

“I showed you them.”

Will turns away then, “I was uh – your scent was calming so I grabbed yours…I was stressed out, look I’ll go take them off-”

As soon as Will tries stand, Hannibal grabs his wrist, “it’s fine, Will. Please.”

He sits back down, still averting Hannibal’s gaze.

“I don’t mind you wearing my clothes,” Hannibal smiles.

Will slowly starts to look toward the bed-ridden man, not looking exactly into his eyes, just off to the side, “did you mean what you said to Tobias?”

He let’s go out Will’s wrist, unsure of what Will is referring to, “I said a lot of things.”

“You told him you loved me.”

Hannibal winces as he moves, raising his wounded arm to caress Will’s cheek, motioning him to look at him. “Yes, I do love you.”

Will turns with Hannibal’s soft pressure on his cheeks, but still doesn’t want to look him in the eyes, “even though I just eat your food and listened to you ramble about your day.” He can remember now, all the wolf’s memories of those nights where Will’s wolf just laid there, falling asleep to the smooth cadence of Hannibal’s voice, satiated from a meal and the warmth of Hannibal’s home.

A soft smile crosses Hannibal’s face, “some would say the same thing about a pet and yet many people love them still.”

“I’m not a pet.”

“No, you’re certainly not,” Hannibal replies, softly moving his thumb up and down the stubble of Will’s jaw, enjoying the werewolf’s warmth on his skin, “you do far more than just eat my food Will. You’re intelligent, a puzzle that I can’t solve and never want to. And beautiful, no matter which form you’re in, I want nothing more than to be with you no matter what you or your wolf is up to – even if it is just ‘eating my food.’”

Will gently smiles, finally looking into Hannibal’s eyes as he moves forwards and slowly kisses him. It’s nothing savage or deep, Hannibal is far too injured for anything of that sort even though Hannibal is very much responsive to the kiss. He only pulls away for air and the slight hiss of pain that escapes Hannibal’s mouth, even though he tries to put up a strong front.

**Full Moon**

The last of the summer heat-wave increases, the cicadas out in full force and the humidity causes the stifling August air to become nearly impossible to work through. Both Will and Hannibal had taken the day off, staying indoors as the temperature dips through the high 90s and low 100s.

There was absolutely no sign of Hannibal being a vampire, they had tested it the following day with a small little glimmer of sunlight on Hannibal’s skin.

By the time Hannibal returned to his therapy sessions, there was no thirst for blood, no aversion to sunlight, and – Hannibal was extremely happy about this – garlic could still be used in his - sadly not human - meals. The human, he hoped would return as soon as he was healed up and he could kill once again. But for now, Hannibal was, for the most part, human himself.

The only other possibility was that Hannibal was a werewolf, and Will had prepped up an entire section in Hannibal’s murder basement for him just in case Hannibal had absolutely no control.

“Didn’t you have control on your first shift?” Hannibal asked, a frown on his face as he stares at the industrial strength chains and collar that Will had designed, “besides your wolf broke through those last month when Tobias kidnapped you…”

Will shrugs, “I remember now but back then? I didn’t even know I was a werewolf the first time. I just woke up ass-naked in the forest laying in the remains of a deer carcass.” He pulls on the chains, allowing his wolf’s strength to pass through his human muscles and tugs on it, “Tobias was a fucking moron and got regular chains. He wasn’t expecting me to shift that soon and didn’t prepare for a full-strength werewolf. These? These kept me in….most nights…I did eventually escape, as you know.”

“I do know…” Hannibal sighs, “what if I try and hurt you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Will replies, looking over to where Hannibal was awkwardly sitting, looking as lost as a child at Disney World without their parents. “What’s wrong?...Look I know it’s a little daunting at first but at least you have me. I did all this on my own, imagine how fuckin’ lost I was,” Will laughs, trying to calm Hannibal’s nerves but if anything it just seemed to make it worse.

“I don’t like the idea of loosing control of myself,” Hannibal admits, Will has time and time again put him into a situation that he wasn’t able to be in charge of, to plan accordingly, and think things through.

Will nods, walking over to Hannibal and embracing him, “my wolf and I didn’t get along because I denied my own nature. You don’t, shit, I don’t think you ever have. I think you’ll get the hang of it far quicker than I did,” he says, smiling as he kisses Hannibal.

Hannibal allows him to, deepening the kiss and holding Will tightly against his own body. He was right, perhaps tonight would be the worst of it, but with Will by his side and his own stubborn nature, he and his potential wolf should get on swimmingly.

As the day continued through and the two prepped the room with enough animal meat to keep the wolves sidetracked, Will’s alarm went off – indicating that the sun is setting and the moon will be rising very, very soon.

The two take off their clothes, neatly folding it to the side, and Will helps Hannibal through the chains and collars to keep his wolf at bay at least for tonight.

Will quickly shifts into his wolf, no longer fighting it, the two fully becoming one as he allows the beast to come through. His entire frame grows, the fur growing on his body, and his eyes turn into a bright yellow.

He’s fully aware this time on this full moon, unlike all the others where he was simply shoved into the backseat. It’s freeing, in a way, even as his hormones and thoughts are far more simpler than they would be as a human, Will is in control.

And as Will turns around, very concerned about how Hannibal is taking his full shift, he turns and stares at Hannibal…still standing there…naked, without any shifting bones or twisting facial features.

Confused, Will sits on his haunches, his head quirking to the side.

“I’m as confused as you are, Will,” Hannibal replies. Lifting the chains and collar away from his body, loose since there was no werewolf in his place. He grabs his watch, a look of bewilderment on his face as it was clearly nightfall now. “Was your first shift delayed?”

Will shakes his head, padding over now to where Hannibal stands, and sits beside him.

“There’s no possible way I could still be human, I would have died from blood loss that night…” Hannibal mutters.

Not being able to talk wasn’t much of an issue here, given that Will didn’t even know what to say. It was as much as a surprise to him as it was to Hannibal.

If he wasn’t a human, werewolf or a vampire? Then what the hell was he?


End file.
